I Don't Like You
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: It's a chase of Cat & Mouse. -oneshot of the lovely couple of RIMAHIKO! Enjoy, my fellow readers.


**One-shot RimaHiko fanfic!**

**-M.L.D**

Brillantly shown rays of the sun, brightened the scene, making it even more beautiful than it naturally would be at any given time. The refreshingly calm winds breezed throughout the parks being. My long, vibrant golden curls danced slightly in the vacant air as it whizzed passed me. Trees swayed quietly with, as well. Many people of many kinds; friends, associates, athletes, couples, and even small families would walk pass seemingly enjoying their random conversations they shared. I rummaged inside my small tan jacket pocket and took a long glance back at my orange colored cell phone to witness the time. It read '4:37pm'. "He's late." I stated annoyed, then clicked to my messages.

**'From: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Meet me at the park, under the big cherry blossom tree at '4:30pm'.'** I read from within my thoughts.

"Really...he sends me out here and doesn't even show...I don't know why I even bothered showing up, myself." I sighed, as I leaned my head back, facing the thinly blued skies. "What the-" I gasped in surprise, quickly sitting up and raising myself from up off of the low cherry brown bench that I occupied only moments ago.

"Took you long enough. Are you sure that we're in the same class, Rima-chan?"

"W-what are you doing up there? You could get hurt. Come down!" I shouted up at the voice from high up above me. They only smiled. Getting a closer look, I found Nagihiko Fujisaki sitting back casually on the highest branch of the tree. I mean really high! The tippy top! His long violet hair dancing gently in the soft wind, as of mine. His arms were placed and hid somewhat behind his purple head. He looked down at me and shot one his genuine and boyish 'Nagihiko Fujisaki' smile.

I gripped tightly at the sides of my pink sundress, ruffling up the frilles at the ends of it. My lips clenched a bit, when I tried not to worry, but the truth is...is that I was? I was worried about the crossdressing friend stealer and his safety? I narrowed my eyebrowns towards the middle of my head and stared blankly up towards him. Sometimes, he could be so stupid.

"Come up here and make me." he teased. I glared evilly towards him. "I'm so scared." he mocked, without looking down at me, eyes closed. My cheeks flared red in embarrassement. I could feel people eyes from around us, pouring into my back, looking at me as if I was crazy. Well, I guess it isn't exactly normal for a small girl to be yelling up into a tree, trying to get a "friend" down.

"Grr...Fujisaki! Forget it. I'm going home." I turned and started away from the stupid purple head and the tree.

"Aw, Rima-chan...such a put down." he said softly. "You're no fun." I froze, my long blonde bangs covering my eyes entirely. My hands balled up tightly until they were perfectly wound into a pair of small and delicate fists. I stood tense, my body trembling and filled with unknown, plus irrelevant emotions.

"Stupid Purple-Head!" I exclaimed my words choked in my throat. _Why am I angry? _I asked myself in thought._ We always tease each other...but why...? _"You had me come all the way out here, just to tease and poke fun at me? I get enough of that at school, from out of you! I'm tired, and sick of it. Just because, you're so perfect, doesn't give you the right to treat or belittle me the way you do." I breathed. "I swear, you're such a jerk, sometimes! I can't stand it. You're incredibly popular in school, everyone loves you, you even try and steal Amu away from me. And with all that done...you tease me over everything I do! What more could you possibly want from me?" I asked, my body stiff. My back was still facing him.

_Step._ A sudden warmth layed on top of my shoulder. I froze and slowly creaked my head around to find Nagihiko. "When did you-"

"I'm sorry."

"Hunh?" I stated confused and slightly shocked. I turned my head all the way confronting him.

"I'm sorry." he admitted." I apologize, if I ever made you feel that way. Trust me, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Fujisa-"

"The reason I called you out here...is because I just wanted to see you."

"See me?" I repeated, my heart quickening in speed.

He eased his face into mine, his long violet hair sliding off of his shoulders and pressed our lips together. My eyes shot completely open at the affect in pure surprise. My body felt numb and paralyzed, paralyzed with shock. Fujisaki was kissing me! And I didn't even bribe or blackmail him into doing it. Not that I would. It felt as if all his emotions and feelings were being poured into me from his lips.

Nagihiko parted his lips from mine, but kept his face close to me. "You see...I've always liked you, Rima-chan." he smiled softly, his forehead laying against mine. I felt my face blush even brighter.

"You...like me?" I choked.

"Just think about it...out of all the girls in the entire school, I kept my attention onto you." My face burned into a bright shade of candy apple red. "I really like you, Rima-chan. You're always in my head...even when I don't want you to be...it...only makes me think of you more."

I just stood there motionless. What am I suppose to do? Am I to say it back...? I don't know. Is he confessing to me? But, why me of all people! ? I-I...

I pushed myself away from his embrace and took off like a rocket. Running home. Leaving him by himself. I don't know why I did that. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. Why did I do that! ? Now, he must think that I hate him and want nothing to do with him anymore! I just...do not know what to do...

* * *

-Nagi's POV

It's been to weeks since Rima and I met up at the park, that day...

She's stayed clear and silent ever since. Well...silent towards me. Maybe I should've just kept quiet about my feelings for her. I guess, it's just best for us, being friends. I'll just leave her be for the rest of the school day.

-Rima's POV

Man, I guess I'm left walking home alone by myself today since Amu stayed after for extra tutoring and and Yaya wanted to go to the candy shop, because she wanted to be the first to try the new imported sweets. My friends...

"Rima..." a familiar voice stated. I came to a sudden halt and stopped to the mentioning of my name, then raised my head from the ground, to come face to face with...Nagihiko. I quickly turned from his gaze and started to dash off in the other direction but his hand grabbed hold of my wrist, leaving me startled and worming away from him. With no effort.

"Let. Go." I struggled.

"Rima. Please...it's been two weeks. Don't you think that you've done enough running." he asked softly. Not struggling at all. He stood there motionless no strain of any kind.

"You caught me, so the answer should be obvious."

"What?" he sweatdropped.

"No! Now let me go!"

"We need to talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?" I asked, trying to pull my arm. "I've got alot of homework tonight. Please let me go."

"Rima...you and I both know that you never do any work pertaining to school." he stated.

I stopped and whipped myself around, facing the smiling purple head. "What are you trying to say? Hunh, cross-dresser?" I snapped.

"You're looking me in the eye...that's a start."

"Wha-"

"Rima...about what I said...you can just forget about it. I just-well you- *sigh*-...things were better before all this happened, and I just want to get back to that."

"But-"

"We weren't friends, but at least we could put up with each other." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Wh-what if I don't want to forget about it."

"..."

"I want to say that I like you, Nagi, but I don't." I said, facing the ground.

"That so..." he said disappointedly, facing his head towards the ground. "...well, it's better to know, than not to at all." he forced a smile.

"You always do that!" I shot at him.

"Do what?"

"Interrupt someone, before they could finish a sentence."

"Rima, I-I've held you long enough-"

"I want to say I _like_ you, but I don't! But, that's only because I _love_ you, Nagihiko." I exclaimed, my face burning red.

"Y-you...what me?"

I swallowed really hard and took in a deep breath. "You heard me. I Rima Mashiro...am in love with you, Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"..."

"I love you...so much. I don't know how simplier, I can make it." I admitted. He slowly started to walk over to me, and wrapped his arms around me. He layed his face inbetween my neck and shoulder. I flinched a bit.

"Please tell me , you're not making this up." he muffled from my shoulder. I slowly but gradually hugged him, and smiled.

"What could I gain from lying to you?"

"Hurting me." he stated. I giggled. "What am I going to do with you?" He then raised himself to his original height and smiled down towards me. "Go out with me."

"What?"

"Go on a date with me, Rima-chan." he kissed the backs of both my hands. My heart skipped a few beats and my legs felt like wobbly jelly, my shoulders shot up and started to quake. He rasies up and eases closely into my face. "Go on a date with me."

"I-I don't know what to say...th-this is all just so sudden." I blushed, reeling away some.

"Say 'yes'. Go on a date with me, and be my girlfriend." he smiled.

"Y-your gir-girlfriend?"

"We kissed. We confessed...So why not?"

"It's j-just that-"

I was automatically hushed with Nagihiko's lips brushing onto mine. After, our little kissing scene, he raised himself from me. Leaving me panting for air. Although, this is like our second kiss...it'll still get some getting use to.

"Hmmm, Rima-chan? What do you say?"

"You sure are persuasive." I breathed. He chuckled. "Yes." I smiled weakly.

"Yes?"

"Yes." I giggled, nodding my head making my curls wiggle about. Nagihiko grasped my waist, lifted me off my feet and started spinning around gently laughing, with me giggling. My arms wrapped around his neck.

"She said 'yes'!" he cheered.

"Ssh. It's getting late." I said placing my index finger against is lips.

He smiled. "But, I am so happy, Rima-chan." he said before wrapping his tongue around it. I gasped and blushed a bright red, steam leaving my ears. "Na-Nagi..." I choked. He chuckled.

"You're so red."

"No I'm not! Wait- what time is it?" I asked.

"Now, don't go changing the subject-"

"No, seriously." I interrupted him. He glanced at his watch. "It's 6:17pm. Why?" he said, placing me back onto the ground.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! I'm late. If my parents make it home before I do. They'll think something's up and start arguing again. All because of me!" I covered my face.

"Hop on!" Nagihiko ordered me. I glanced up to find him slightly bent over, his back towards me. "But-"

"Just trust me alright." he stated, cutting me off.

I gave in and hopped onto his back. "How is this going to make a difference? With me on your back, I'll just slow you down." I tried to reason.

"Rima." he stated. I felt a sudden lump in my throat a the sterness in his voice. "Thank you. Now, hang on." he said, readying himself. I gulped and did as he said. He then took off. Man, he was really fast! Like I weighed nothing at all. Instantly, we were in front of my home. "Here we are." he chimed. I jumped off his back, stumbling a bit, as I landed on the grounds' surface. "Whoo, we made it! And my parents aren't home yet, either."

"You are super light for your age." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Whatever." I said, crossing my arms.

I walked up the sidewalk leading to the front door of my house. Just before inserting the key into the door. I turned back and exclaimed, "See you tomorrow..._Boyfriend_!" Nagihiko flinched slightly, then smiled. "Tomorrow..._girlfriend._" I blew him a kiss and entered into the house.

I can't believe it! Nagihiko Fujisaki and I are dating! I've always had a little crush on him for so long. Probably, ever since when he started attending Seiyo Academy. It's a surprise that it took me this long and this much to happen, to makeme come out and tell him how I truly felt. Well, it's whatver now. Wait...I'VE GOTTA GO PICK OUT AN OUTFIT FOR TOMORROWS' DATE WITH NAGIHIKO!

I shot up the stairs, nearly falling. Cause due to my cell phone ringing. "Moshi. Moshi." I answered.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Nagi's voice said, through the other end of the phones' speaker.

"Nagi? Didn't you just see me home not to long ago?" I asked retracing my way back down the stairs.

"I just forgot something. Sorry." he apologized. I opened the front door leading to my house and peered outside. "Oh really? Like what?"

"I love you too." My heart nearly pounced out of my chest at his sudden words. But, I managed to calm myself down and keep my cool. "Awww...I love you back, Nagi-_koi_." I smiled, staring up at the starry skies, but there was one star in particular that caught my eye. It shined brighter than all the others around it, and seemingly shown a silver coating surrounding the spectacle. I wonder if he's looking at the same star that I am, right now...

**-**_I love you so much...entirely and deeply, with all my heart as long as I live... (RimaHiko's final thought)_**-**


End file.
